youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Rezendeevil
Pedro Afonso Rezende (born: ), better known online as Rezendeevil, is a Brazilian YouTuber. He mainly focuses on vlogging and acting videos. He is currently the sixth most subscribed YouTube channel in Brazil, and the second most viewed. Soccer Carrer During his childhood, Pedro dreamed of being a soccer player. In 2012, when he was only 16 years old, he left Brazil and moved to Italy to pursue his dream. He was hired by the Italian professional football team "Real Rietti" and started playing as a goalkeeper. When he left for Italy, he had just created his channel on YouTube, whose name was "RezendeEvil," a mix of his surname with the title of his favorite Resident Evil game. Soon on the first day, he suffered at the hands of the other players of the team, who did not accept the presence of the Brazilian, causing him to go through humiliating situations. As the coexistence with the players became unsustainable, he decided to end his seven-month season on the team and returned to Brazil. Starting His YouTube Channel Upon arriving in his country once more, he invested the money he earned on a better computer, became a professional YouTuber and went on to publish three videos a day on his channel, all related on the popular game, Minecraft. In a short time, his channel began to grow, receiving millions of views in his videos, making Pedro become one of the biggest YouTubers in his country. Book Writing and Other Channels In 2015, Pedro launched his first book "Two worlds, A Hero". In 2016, he released his second and third book "Back to the Game" and "Final Play". In 2016, Rezende acted in his first play "Paraiso", a spectacle inspired by his series displayed in his channel in YouTube. In 2017, Pedro was chosen by the British magazine Forbes as one of the 91 most influential young people in the world. Still in 2017, Rezende created a channel exclusively for his gameplays and minecraft games, called Rezendeevil Minecraft, and stopped making videos of the game on his main channel, where he began to make vlogs, challenges, tags and catchwords with his friends and family. In 2018, Rezende launched Canal do Gabo, a children's entertainment channel, with games, experiences, and plays. Although he is the creator of this channel and has appeared in several videos, he is not the channel's main presenter, with it being presented by a character of unknown identity called "Gabo". Subscriber Milestones *1 Million Subscribers: September 24, 2014. *2 Million Subscribers: March 22, 2015. *3 Million Subscribers: July 17, 2015. *4 Million Subscribers: October 15, 2015. *5 Million Subscribers: January 4, 2016. *6 Million Subscribers: March 25, 2016. *7 Million Subscribers: May 27, 2016. *8 Million Subscribers: August 10, 2016. *9 Million Subscribers: October 25, 2016. *10 Million Subscribers: December 31, 2016. *11 Million Subscribers: March 17, 2017. *12 Million Subscribers: July 10, 2017. *13 Million Subscribers: September 26, 2017. *14 Million Subscribers: December 15, 2017. *15 Million Subscribers: January 29, 2018. *16 Million Subscribers: March 26, 2018. *17 Million Subscribers: May 17, 2018. *18 Million Subscribers: July 14, 2018. *19 Million Subscribers: August 25, 2018. *20 Million Subscribers: October 20, 2018. *21 Million Subscribers: December 8, 2018. *22 Million Subscribers: January 19, 2019. *23 Million Subscribers: April 7, 2019. *24 Million Subscribers: July 2, 2019. Viewership Milestones *1 Billion Views: August 14, 2015. *2 Billion Views: March 25, 2016. *3 Billion Views: October 11, 2016. *4 Billion Views: May 7, 2017. *5 Billion Views: November 24, 2017. *6 Billion Views: May 3, 2018. *7 Billion Views: October 24, 2018. *8 Billion Views: April 20, 2019. This page was created on July 2, 2019 by CactorDaGasopod Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Brazilian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views